CCG: Voyager
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 201 |pack = 11 (Booster) 40 (Starter deck) |box = 30 (Booster) }} This is a list of cards from Voyager, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas * Aggressive Behavior * Assassin's Blade * Astral Eddy * Balancing Act * Civil Unrest * Common Thief * Crisis * Female's Love Interest * Flash Plasma Storm * Gravimetric Distortion * Hanonian Land Eel * Hazardous Duty * Hull Breach * Implication * Kazon Bomb * Komar Possession * Lack of Preparation * Macrovirus * Male's Love Interest * Matriarchal Society * Navigational Hazards * Radioactive Garbage Scow * Spatial Rift * Subspace Fracture * The Cloud * The Swarm * Trabe Grenade * Volcanic Eruption Doorways * Barzan Wormhole * Ready Room Door * Temporal Micro-Wormhole Equipment * Bio-Neural Gel Pack * Engineering Kit * Engineering Tricorder * Kazon Disruptor * Kazon Disruptor Rifle * Medical Kit * Medical PADD * Mobile Holo-Emitter * Science PADD * Starfleet Type II Phaser * Starfleet Type III Phaser Rifle * Vidiian Harvester Events * Ancestral Vision * Captain's Log * Fair Play * Kal-toh * Lower Decks * Mission Debriefing * The Big Picture * The Next Emanation * Villagers with Torches Facilities Outposts * Kazon Outpost * Nekrit Supply Depot * Vidiian Outpost Incidents * Blue Alert * Caretaker's Array * Containment Field * Delta Quadrant Spatial Scission * Handshake * Home Away From Home * The Kazon Collective * The Vidiian Sodality * Vidiian Boarding Claw * War Council Interrupts * Auto-Destruct Sequence * Beyond the Subatomic * Distortion of Space-Time Continuum * Escape Pod * Mutation * Nanoprobe Resuscitation * Quinn * The Gift * The Phage * The Power Missions * Acquire Technology * Aftermath * Ambush Ship * Answer Distress Signal * Assist Cooperative * Catalog Phenomena * Combat Training * Contact Resistance * Cure Deadly Virus * Expose Plot * Heal Life-form * Inversion Mystery * Investigate Quantum Singularity * Kazon Conference * Liberation * Prevent Annihilation * Prison Break * Reinitialize Warp Reaction * Research Phage * Restock Supplies * Restore Victims * Return Life-form * Revive Settlers * Salvage Operation * Stop Bombardment * Study Internment Site * Study Interstellar Colony * Tak Tak Negotiations * Unseat Dictator Objectives * Assign Mission Specialists * Boarding Party * Commandeer Ship * Divert Power * Organ Theft Personnel Bajoran * Tabor – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card Cardassian * Seska – this personnel also has a Kazon affiliation card Federation * Ayala – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * B'Elanna Torres – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Cavit * Chakotay – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Chell this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Dr. Fitzgerald * Harry Kim * Joseph Carey * Kathryn Janeway * Kes – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Lon Suder – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Mariah Henley – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Marla Gilmore – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Maxwell Burke – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Mitchell * Mortimer Harren * Neelix – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Noah Lessing – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Rollins * Rudolph Ransom – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Samantha Wildman * Seven of Nine – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Stadi * Tabor – this personnel also has a Bajoran affiliation card * The Doctor * Thompson – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Tom Paris * Tuvok * Vorik * William Telfer Ferengi * Dr. Arridor * Kazon * Corez * Culluh * Haliz * Halok * Haron * Jabin * Karden * Loran * Maniz * Minnis * Narret * Rabek * Razik * Rettick * Ril * Saldin * Seska – this personnel also has a Cardassian affiliation card * Tersa * Teirna * Valek Non-Aligned * Arturis * Ayala – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * B'Elanna Torres – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Chakotay – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Chell – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel * Dr. Neria * Kes – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Kurros * Lon Suder – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Magistrate Drang * Mariah Henley – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Marla Gilmore – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Maxwell Burke – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Neelix – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Nimira * Noah Lessing – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Paxim * Penk * Rudolph Ransom – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Seven of Nine – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * * The Pendari Champion * Thompson – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card Romulan * Dr. Telek R'Mor * Nevala * Rekar Vidiian * Danara Pel * Dereth * Drenol * Hophalin * Losarus * Motura * Nadirum * Nirata * Sethis * Sorum * Sulan * Telari * Thaden Ships Federation * * Type 9 Shuttlecraft * – this ship also has a Non-aligned affiliation card * * Kazon * Kazon Raider * Kazon Shuttle * Kazon Warship Non-aligned * Bothan Vessel * USS Equinox – this ship also has a Federation affiliation card Viddian * Vidiian Cruiser * Vidiian Interceptor * Vidiian Scout Vessel Table Voyager